The present invention relates to containers for protectively carrying a plurality of loose articles such as bottles and other cosmetic containers and, more particularly, to a cosmetic carrier adapted for use alone or for placement in the bottom of a larger container to contain a plurality of cosmetic bottles and the like from bumping and tipping in transit comprising, an open topped resiliently rigid container having sidewalls and a bottom; a vertically disposed ribbon of elastic material horizontally crisscrossing the container between a plurality of first points on one area of the sidewalls and a plurality of second points disposed between the first points on a second area of the sidewalls opposite the first area to create a plurality of generally triangular areas within the container, each being bounded on two sides by the elastic material and on a third side by a portion of the sidewalls; a plurality of first fastening means for fastening the elastic material to the sidewalls at the first and second points; and, a plurality of releasable second fastening means attached to the elastic material at a plurality of opposed points along the material between the first and second points whereby the triangular areas can be releasably subdivided to contain smaller articles by fastening opposed ones of the fastening means.
When travelling, women generally transport a number of small, odd shaped bottles and other containers for their cosmetics, shampoo, etc. Typically, these are placed in a piece of luggage such as the so-called "train case" shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally indicated therein as 10. Train case 10 has an open box-shaped bottom portion 12 to which is attached a hinged lid 14 with a carrying handle 16 and a closing latch 18. Usually, a removable divided tray 20 is provided which sits on the top edge 22 by means of a lip 24 on its two ends. Sometimes, a strip of elastic material 26 is attached to the inside of the lid 14, or the like, at several locations so that small articles, such as bottle 28, can be held between the elastic material 26 and the lid 14 as shown in FIG. 1.
In use, the cosmetic containers (not shown) are merely placed in the bottom portion 12. Often facial tissue or something similar is jammed between the containers in an attempt to render them immobile. If there are insufficient containers to use tissue, or some larger substitute, or the effort is not made for some reason, the containers bounce, bump, and tip--often resulting in spilling and mess within the case 10. To date, despite many advances and innovations in the luggage art, no better method for containing these bottles, jars, etc. has been available.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a carrier for cosmetics, and the like, which can be placed within another container, such as train case 10, or be used alone, to provide a safe, convenient and effective means for their transport.